<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last night by MsUtterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609513">The last night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson'>MsUtterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The scenes we don't see [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jekyll &amp; Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn &amp; Bricusse &amp; Cuden/Bricusse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After delivering Jekyll’s letter to Lucy, Utterson comes back to wait for Jekyll to return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The scenes we don't see [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a production of Jekyll &amp; Hyde the musical that had both Jekyll and Utterson in their late 20s, heavily implied something had taken place between them before the events of the show, and canonically had Utterson unrequitedly in love with Jekyll.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After delivering the letter, John went back to Henry’s house.</p><p>He was still completely shaken about what happened earlier that night – and, as he was walking, he was frantically trying to come up with evidence to prove the situation was not as bad as it seems. Who says the murders are even connected? As a lawyer, he should know not to jump into conclusions like that. And besides, Henry will certainly come up with another experiment that makes everything normal again. Certainly, this will soon be forgotten and life will go back to the way it was.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Please?</p><p>Forcing himself to focus on this fruitless train of thought to keep other, scarier thoughts at bay, John went back to Henry’s. Just to make sure he was okay. That he hadn’t hurt himself any further. To see that his friend was still in there, somewhere, instead of the strange man that looked like Henry that John didn’t know.</p><p>Henry was not home. Poole didn’t know where he was, Poole didn’t even know he was gone in the first place.</p><p>So John stayed in the living room, waiting in the dark, thoughts racing around in mindless circles.</p><p>It had been hours when the laboratory door finally opened. John had never seen his friend looking that awful – jacket misplaced, clothes torn, eyes wide open and, worst of all, dripping with blood. John felt queasy to see it on his face and on his hands and everywhere.</p><p>And he was weeping.</p><p>John didn’t say a word. All these years, he’d been so careful not to slip up in Henry’s presence again. But now, when everything else was broken already, what was there to lose anymore?</p><p>John took Henry’s hand, drew him close, lay down on the sofa and took him in his arms.</p><p>Henry didn’t protest. John wondered if his friend even understood where he was or what was happening, until he felt the damp touch of Henry’s hand on his cheek.</p><p>They lay there, unmoving, Henry falling asleep and John finally holding the man he loved in his arms again, squeezing him close and wondering if dreams coming true always had to hurt so terribly.</p><p>When John woke up, Henry was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>